Hollow Humanity
by Lukas321
Summary: 1st Fic, Ichigo died shortly after birth and now wanders the world as a beast devoid of humanity, can he be saved or will everything burn in his wake?


AN: Hey everybody, my first fic here and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor am I making any kind of profit from this story.

Hollow Humanity chapter one: A Hollow is Born

It was night time in Karakura town and at the Kurosaki clinic an event was taking place which would change the lives of the couple whom owned it forever, their first child had just been born.

"He's beautiful!" a man with black hair and a goatee exclaimed whilst gazing adoringly at the child.

"Yes, he is. He's my Ichigo." stated an astoundingly beautiful woman with red flowing hair which matched perfectly with the child's.

"Ah strawberry-chan, I look forward to seeing you grow up." said an extremely odd looking blonde man with a bucket hat and cane.

"My son's name is not strawberry Urahara!"

"Calm down Isshin-kun I'm sure he meant nothing by it, aren't I right Urahara-san?"

"Completely right Masaki-chan!" shouted the now named blonde man. Isshin grumbled something about "stupid Hat 'n' Clogs" and settled down. With that over and done with all three adults crowded the child who was now cooing loudly at the events going on around him.

All of a sudden an inhuman roar sounded and the two men snapped two attention and then inwardly sighed in relief when they realised that the creatures reiatsu was pitiful and wasn't even up to a seated officers level.

"Anything to worry about?" asked Masaki.

"Not really dear" soothed Isshin, "it's barely worth a glance, Urahara do you mind?"

"Not at all" Urahara smiled but then his eyes widened when he realized that the reiatsu had sped up and was now bearing down on them, he turned just in time to catch sight of a vaguely humanoid figure crashing through a wall.

The hollow was fairly non de-script, it was a dark green with the classic white skull mask. It was hunched over and appeared to be an average, pathetic hollow. Never the less Urahara's eyes narrowed. This one was fast and with his newborn godson right behind him he wasn't going to take any chances. The hollow roared again and by some unspoken signal the two combatants dashed forwards. Urahara's fist connected solidly with the beast's sternum and it shot back out of the entrance it had made and sailed through the air until it impacted with a building across the street. Urahara followed it outside expecting to easily finish off the hollow but the sight that greeted him caused his jaw to drop. There were _hundreds_ of hollows outside. Urahara cursed his carelessness, of course there would be so many, his godson's reiatsu absolutely swamped the local area and he was barely three hours old for heavens sake! Urahara grudgingly admitted that it was a freaking miracle that he had sensed the first one, even with his spectacular sensitivity to all things spiritual. He frowned, this would be difficult, not in the sense that he could lose, no there was no way these hollows would even qualify as a _warm-up_ to him but it would be difficult to keep track of them all in order to prevent even one from reaching their obvious objective, Ichigo. Isshin was no help, his reiatsu was completely sealed away and Masaki, whilst spiritually stronger than most, had no way to fight back, this was all on him.

All at once the hollows surged forwards and Urahara cursed in frustration. He became a blur of motion as he tore through hollow after hollow, all the while keeping an eye on the clinic to ensure that none of the hollows bypassed him to attack the Kurosaki's. his lack of attention to his opponents proved to be his downfall. He was in the process of beheading a particularly nasty hollow when out of nowhere one of the beasts managed to achieve a lucky punch to his side. It did virtual no damage, he wasn't an ex-captain for nothing after all, however in his haste he turned all of his attention to his aggressor and at that moment three hollows entered the clinic.

*In the Clinic*

Masaki was in the corner cradling Ichigo whilst Isshin stood guard, not that there was actually anything he could actually do. After all the gigai Urahara had created was in every way shape and form perfect, not a trace of reiatsu escaped him but this of course meant that he couldn't really help. He snorted, there was no way some idiot hollows could actually _beat _Urahara anyway, he chuckled at the thought but then he heard a sound that made his blood run cold and his hands clench, a low grumbling and the howls of hollows just outside the room. Outside Urahara heard it aswell and sped towards the clinic inwardly cursing. He ripped through hollows like wet paper, not stopping, not even daring to breathe. He would make it, he had to. He entered the clinic just as Isshins spiritual signature dissapeared. He stumbled in shock and blurred towards the room where his friends were, tears pouring down his face his normal cheeky grin replaced by something much darker, his visage twisted in hate and grief. He reached the door just as Masaki's signature joined her husbands. Kisuke screamed and lept through the hole that used to be the door and immediately decimated the two hollows he could see and turned just in time to see the last one plunge it's claws through Ichigo's crying frame. Kisuke's reiatsu exploded off of him in a massive wave which slammed the hollow into the floor and whimper in fear. Hollows were beings of instinct after all and this one's instincts were telling it to get the hell away from this spiritual Juggernaut Urahara collapsed to the floor in grief after decapitating the monster whom had killed his friends. he crawled over to the plus that was his godson and spoke through his tears:

"I'm so sorry Ichigo! So sorry."

The child merely gurgled and grabbed the chain now attached to it's chest and tugged it free.

"NO! ICHIGO!" screamed the blond man as a flash consumed the room. He reached for where he was but knew in his heart that it was too late. he trembled and collapsed barely acknowledging the fact that the hollows were moving away now that his highly suppressed reiatsu was the only signature present in the clinic, they had better prey to hunt

*Hueco Mundo*

In the endless forest of Hueco Mundo a new hollow awoke, one word sailing through it's mind_, Ichigo_, It didn't know what it meant but it knew it was somehow important and that it should do it's best to remember it_ Ichigo_, it thought_, Ichigo._

* * *

You like? i hope so CYA!


End file.
